A vehicle may include a hydraulic system with electronically controlled valves that, for example, actuate clutches associated with a transmission system. The transmission system includes a transmission control module that electronically controls the operation of the valves. Specifically, the transmission control module includes a processor that, based on various conditions, determines whether to open or close one or more of the valves. The processor outputs the appropriate signals in light of its determinations and the valves respond accordingly. If the processor fails, however, the valves may open and close at the wrong times, causing the transmission system to malfunction. Accordingly, a transmission control module that is able to continue to control the valves if the processor fails is needed.